Neurazia
Neurazia is the kingdom of the Mind, one of the 10 elemental kingdoms in Elkloria. It is quite large, and it is stored in a MES. The gate is located in Elklorapolis. Locations In Neurazia there are five layers: Layer Vintilo, Layer Dylosa, Layer Fantoria, Layer Reyuli, and Layer Palacia. Inter-layer travel is done by "tubes," big structures that resemble the "beanstalk" from the fairy tale of "Jack and the Beanstalk." These "beanstalks" are composed of multiple tubes, creating a thick, trunklike shape. Layer Vintilo This is the first layer, where the entrance to Neurazia is and where there are places for visitors to Neurazia to stay. This is one of the smaller layers. Layer Dylosa This is the second layer, with countryside and nonmagical homes. The population of this layer is almost completely nonmagical, and nonmagicals are encouraged to live in this area because it is known that magic can be bad for you if you are not a wizard. Layer Fantoria This is the third, largest layer, with many big cities and tourist attractions and it is home to nonmagicals and wizards alike. Wizards live somewhat separately to nonmagicals. Layer Reyuli This layer is where the nobles of Neurazia live. Those with lots of money and high status. Layer Palacia This layer is where the palace of Neurazia is and where the royal family and those under them live. The royal family and nobles of Neurazia are much more scholarly than the people of other parts; there were people from places such as Layer Dylosa who didn't even know about Vhestibulium. Culture Clothing (Male) In Neurazia, for males, at least for royal ones, it is very common to wear yukata-like garments (Khi appears to get kimonos and yukatas confused and does not know which one, though yukatas are a style of kimono) with buttons under the lapels instead of shirts with belts as well as long pants with flaring leg openings. Males who do not have a high status wear tunics, according to Nessa. Clothing (Female) Women appear to wear flowing pants and yukata-like garments as well, though without bows in the back like Earth tradition, though they can also wear dresses and such. Gods and Religion Neurazians appear to worship beings such as the Titan Koletiores or the Mind God Psymus with his three eyes, and they firmly believe in these gods. While there is no proof these gods exist, the Elklorians, who are very scholarly in magical nature, think the idea of them not existing is crazy, and because Korukan is a nephilim, the child of a divine being, an angel in his case, it seems that in this world gods likely do exist. Government It is known there is a king and queen in Neurazia, but it is also known that there is a Congress, and at least three branches of government named the Cencetr, Anccetr, and Suvcetr, though what they represent is unknown, however it is mentioned the Cencetr is a Congress council. It is unknown what the status of being a king or queen means in these branches of government, since there is a Congress. Trivia * Neurazia could be derived from the word neural, meaning relating to the nervous system, more importantly, the brain. The -''zia'' at the end could just be to make it sound more pleasing, or it could be from the Italian word zia, meaning aunt, though this does not make sense Category:Locations Category:Elemental Provinces